


Lockdown

by AKF_orever



Category: Supernatural
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, Blunt Castiel (Supernatural), Confused Dean, Feelings, Flustered Dean Winchester, Hesitant Dean Winchester, Light Angst, M/M, My First AO3 Post, My First Fanfic, Screenplay/Script Format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 12:12:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17203184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AKF_orever/pseuds/AKF_orever
Summary: Dean has been just fine having an undefined relationship with Cas but apparently Sam is just done with all the long and drawn out staring sessions. "A family meeting" ends up being in a locked room with JUST Dean and Cas and things get real.





	Lockdown

Dean enters the hallway leading to the barely used den in the bunker.

Dean: (projecting so those in the den can hear him with tiredness and irritation evident in his voice) Seriously Sam?! A family meeting? What are we, nine? I have better things to do.

Dean enters the den and discovers that his brother isn’t even there. Instead, he finds Cas standing next to the couch staring at him expectantly.

Cas: I thought you arranged this meeting, Dean. You sent me a text saying that you wanted to speak with me privately.

Dean: What the hell are you talking about? I’ve been changing the oil on Baby and I left my phone in the… damn it. (yelling angrily) Sam??

He turns to leave the room and search for his brother when the door closes in front of him and locks from the other side. He discovers a post it note stuck to the inside of the door.

Dean: (reading note) Dean and Cas, I love you both and I apologize for having to do this to you but you’ve been avoiding the talk for years and I’m not unlocking this door (or breaking the angel proofing) until I’m sure that all your feelings for each other have been talked about. P.S. Cas is a horrible liar so I’ll know the truth. Good luck!

Dean: (projecting trying to be heard by Sam on the other side of the door) Damn you, Sasquatch. I know where you sleep! (to Cas) What the hell does this even mean? You know how I feel about you. You’re a royal pain in my ass sometimes but so is Sam and I still love you both.

Cas looks nervous and jittery while he avoids eye contact with Dean by staring at his shoes.

Dean: Cas, speak.

Cas: You’ve told me that I’m your family which I believe to be an affectionate statement but you’ve never stated in what context you believe me to be your family.

Dean: Why would I need to? Does “family” mean something different in heaven.

Cas: No, which is precisely the reason that I need clarification. You and Sam are family. John is your father so he was also your family but your mother was his family as well. So what do you mean by me being your family?

Dean: (mouth a gap briefly before speaking) You’ve got to be kidding! You think I’m into dudes too? It’s one thing for random strangers to think I’m shacking up with Sam but this is a whole new level of insane.

Cas: Dean, you refer to me as a “dude” but I’m not. As an angel, I just as easily could have assumed the body of a woman but taking a male vessel was my destiny. I don’t assume anything of you. I just want a clear answer to the question you’re obviously avoiding.

Dean: So… you’re asking me (runs hand down face) you’re asking me if I look at you the same way I looked at Lisa, and Cassie and all the other girls I’ve been with in my life?

Cas: I asked you what “family” meant when referring to how you feel about me. I hardly expect you to be able to describe our relationship in comparison to how your felt for your intimate partners.

Dean: Jesus, Cas! This conversation isn’t any easier for me to have with you when you talk so mechanical like that.

Cas looks confused by this statement.

Dean: Right, you haven’t been on Earth long enough to talk any other way. Which makes this so much less weird. Ya know, with you not even being human and everything.

Cas: What difference does that make? You can’t even perceive me in my true form without going blind and you’ve developed an understanding of who I am the same way you’ve gotten to know every other person in your life.

Dean: Who’s your father, Cas? I’ve never met him. Oh, that’s right! He’s God. Like the God. The one who looks at this kind of thing as grounds for damnation.

Cas: And by “this kind of thing” you mean??

Dean: Guys being physically attracted to other guys

Cas starts to speak.

Dean: Don’t you dare start with the “I’m not a guy” shit again, Cas. You and I are packing the same thing below the belt and I’m pretty sure God isn’t okay with that.

Cas: My father didn’t write the Bible, Dean. Angels didn’t even write the Bible, humans did and it’s been rewritten numerous times since the death of Christ so that it’s easier for humans to understand.

Dean: It’s God’s word, Cas. That’s kind of the point.

Cas: You’re missing my point, Dean. My father’s true intention for his creation was lost in translation. He intended for life on Earth to be about the pursuit of happiness and love wherever it can be found so that beautiful stories can be shared once your soul returns to Heaven.

Dean: So God is okay with me looking at you as family in the same way my dad looked at my mom?

Cas: Precisely… that doesn’t change the way you look at me but now that you know that, are you more comfortable discussing it?

Dean: That doesn’t change the fact that I don’t talk about my feelings. You know how I feel about chick flick moments! But uh… what would your response be if I did feel that way about you?

Cas: I would tell you that I’ve felt that way about you for years but I’ve come to discover that the human condition is rather heteronormative. I’ve been careful not to broach this topic with you but it appears that our apparent chemistry and relationship without definition is bothering Sam as well as becoming increasingly frustrating for me so that conversation is happening now.

Dean: … holy shit! Holy shit! So when I had to teach you about personal space, all the while actually enjoying it when you were invading mine, you actually like liked me?

Cas: (smiling smugly) I feel like that the closest to an actual answer that I’m actually going to get. My personal space issues preceded my physical attraction but not by any significant amount of time.

Dean: You were never invading anyone’s space but mine. Sam didn’t have to tell you to back up once!

Cas: Well… I suppose my attraction was on a subconscious level during that time but you’re getting off topic, Dean. We need to get this situation resolved because while I can survive without food or sleep, I’d prefer to leave this room sooner rather than later. There’s not much of an option for you. 

Dean: What do you want me to say, Cas? (gesturing between himself and Cas) What’s happening here isn’t exactly heterosexual, obviously but that doesn’t mean that we can act on it. My job is difficult enough as it is without having an angelic boy toy.

Cas: I believe the phrase is “boyfriend” when there’s a level of commitment involved which is personally what I’m interested in and I think you are too based on your steady decline in romantic activity over recent years.

Dean: It’s called sex, Cas.

Cas: Why do humans so commonly misconstrue romance as sexual activity rather than the courtship and intricacy of people who want to be bonded on an intimate level?

Dean: Can I get that in English please?

Cas: I’m not asking for you to jump into bed with me in the near future. I’m not asking you to grope me in front of judgmental strangers. I’m not asking you to do anything all that different than what we already do. The dynamic of our relationship is obviously outside the realm of a regular friendship if it’s making your brother uncomfortable so why can’t we just call it what it is?

Dean: I’d love to call it what it is! … what is it?

Cas: A romantic relationship. Not a sexual relationship because obviously that phrasing is too much for you and quite frankly I find the phrase to be an incomplete statement. Sexual contact can progress as we both feel comfortable with. If our comfort levels change we can have open communication about it so we don’t get put on lockdown again. Dean, I can tell this is a lot but I love you and…

Dean: Dude!!! You did not just drop the l word on me…

Cas: My apologies. Did you really not already know that I lo…

Dean: Even if I did, you can’t say it like that. That’s so many different levels of wrong. One: you can’t make declarations like that before I’ve even agreed to any of this. Two: You buried the headline there, man. If this were any other situation I would have dazed off and completely missed that. And three: that word isn’t like all the other words. It’s a hell of an unspoken promise to make to somebody. I’ve only ever used that word with three women in my life. My mom, Cassie, and Lisa and look at how well those relationships worked out. Mom’s dead. The first woman I ever loved died before I ever really knew what love meant. Cassie and Lisa both expected a forever with me and they were both left with nothing because I’m a worthless drifter. You don’t want that, Cas. You don’t…

Cas: I’m billions of years old and never in my existence have I encountered something as infuriating as you. I’m a majestic being who is stripped down to nothing in your presence because I’m constantly in a battle between trying to get you to speak and telling you to shut up. The only time you tell me how you’re feeling is to insult the one person who gives my existence any kind of meaning at all. I saved you from Hell. I rebuilt you from the inside out. I know who you really are rather than who you think you are. I want to show you who you really are so that you can love yourself as much as I love you.

Dean: (tries to speak but gets a hand put over his mouth)

Cas: I said the word and I meant it. Listen. Your time to speak is coming. I can’t show you who you really are if you don’t knock down the wall that you’ve built in your mind, the wall that says that being with me would make you a lesser version of yourself, that being with me is just another reason for the outside world to judge you. I’m not asking you not to care about other people’s opinions. I’m asking you for a relationship with me where I can freely show you what I know to be true. Let me love you like that, Dean. Please.

Dean: (stays quiet but mouth hangs open a bit in bewilderment)

Cas: I’ve said what I wanted to say. You can speak now.

Dean: (grabs Cas by his lapels looking like he’s considering throwing a punch but eases up on his grip and wraps himself around Cas in a hug)

Cas: Wha--?

Dean: (whispers) Yes…

Cas: Yes?

Dean: I’ll let you love me like that and I’ll give back to you what I can but I’m not promising any heartfelt speeches like that one. There’s a lot of words unspoken on my end and it’s going to take a while before I can fix that. For now, I’ll do the only thing I know I’m strong enough to do and tell Sammy what he already knows.

Cas: (smirking) which is?

Dean: Destiel exists.


End file.
